finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doublehand
.]] Doublehand , also known as Two Hands, 2 Handed, Two-Handed, Two-handed, Dbl Grip, or Double Grip, is an ability that increases the power of one-handed weapons by holding the weapon with both hands. In other cases, said weapon simply requires two-hands to wield. Appearances Final Fantasy II While not an explicit ability, the bonus to Attack from a character's Strength stat is based on what they have equipped in their hands. Having only one weapon equipped in a character's dominant hand increases Attack by half of the character's Strength, while having a second weapon or a shield equipped halves the Strength bonus to one-quarter. Final Fantasy IV The Two-handed ability is tied to weapons and simply requires two-hands to wield them. All of Cid's Hammers and Edward's Harps are Two-handed, as well as the unused None sword. The text in the Super Nintendo version is missing the remainder of its text, when the player attempts to equip a two-handed weapon on a character while they have a shield equipped, or vice-versa, a popup message will appear on the screen, "To equip". The full message is "To equip with both hands". The formatting of the message is a little odd because the coordinates for each line were never updated from the Japanese version, which centers the text. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Two-handed ability appears on the Hammers. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Weapons that have the Two-handed ability are the Hammers and Harps. Final Fantasy V Two-Handed is the level 3 ability learned by the Knight class for 50 ABP. It allows the character to use both hands when wielding swords, katanas, or axes, as well as Staff, Morning Star, and Flail. The ability increases the user's Strength to base Freelancer strength +13. The player can still equip a weapon or shield in the left hand of the character, but the attack power will not increase. If one weapon is equipped, the left hand on the equipment screen will be grayed out. Final Fantasy VI A character equipped with the Gauntlet relic can equip a single-handed weapon in both hands to increase damage. Gauntlets can be found in Yeti's Cave and Kefka's Tower, and another can be obtained in the Returner Hideout by answering "Yes" to Banon. When one weapon is equipped, the left hand on the equipment screen will be grayed out. Final Fantasy Tactics Doublehand (also called Two Hands) is a support ability learned by the Samurai for 900 JP. It allows the wielder to use a weapon with both hands increasing attack power. A unit that uses this ability will have their two hands near each other in the equipment screen of the unit. All Bows requires two hands by default. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doublehand is a support ability learned by the Fighter and the Gladiator from the Venus Blade for 300 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Doublehand is a support ability learned by Fighters and Gladiators from the Venus Blade, it requires 250 AP to master and adds roughly 8 to Attack. However, units using Doublehand cannot Dual Wield or hold shields. The Viking class can learn it from the Greataxe. Bravely Default Two-Handed is a support ability learned by Knights at job level 2. It doubles a weapon's physical attack, but the other hand must be free. It affects the following weapon types: swords, axes, spears, staves, and katanas. Bravely Second: End Layer Two-Handed is the job level 2 support ability Knight. It doubles a weapon's P.Atk by holding swords/axes/spears/staves/katanas/greatswords with both hands. One hand must be free when equipping a weapon for this ability to take effect. Any job can equip it for the cost of 1 slot. Final Fantasy Dimensions Doublehand is the level 14 ability of the Paladin, learned for 380 AP. It requires 2 slots to use. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Doublehand is a Bravery attack for Bartz. It is a melee BRV attack. Mastery with 3 uses. Upon mastery it moderately boosts the ability. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Doublehand is a passive ability that allows to increase all of a unit's equipment's ATK by 50% when single wielding, although it also means that they cannot use shields or Dual Wield. It does not stack in the global version, does not increase percentage-based equipment like Hero's Ring, and does not work with bows, harps or guns. It can be obtained from Bartz's Trust Master Reward or innate passive of specific unit such as Garland. Gallery FFIV SNES Two-handed Missing Text.png|Missing text in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV SNES Two-handed Full Text.png|Full text in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV GBA Two-handed.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFV SNES Dbl Grip.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). FFV GBA Two-Handed.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVI Two-handed.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFTA Doublehand.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. BD - Two-Handed.png|Bravely Default. DFFOO Doublehand.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Doublehand - Bartz SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Doublehand - Bartz SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). Category:Recurring support abilities